The prior art munition which is a single stage munition includes an outer body having a peripheral plate and a first end shaped charge and a second end detonator plate enclosing a chamber containing an explosive and a wave forming body.
One problem with the prior art munition is that it is difficult to place a detonation charge in a hole in a target caused by the first end shaped charge.